Dimensiontalia
by animalluver20
Summary: Four teens from an alternate universe come to Hetalia's universe to warn them of an upcoming invasion. When they're unable to prevent the attack, they have to go back to their universe and set them free, but is that possible? **(Bad summary)*(based off of HetaSparkle)*(Rewritten prologue)**


**(2.0): Wow. I reread this and relied how badly it sucked. I rewrote it, so it ****_should_**** be better.**

**Teresa: (2.0) does not own Hetalia or Hetasparkle, kk?**

* * *

Canada silently watched the new girl prepare dinner. The girl, Teresa, had grey eyes and dark brown hair styled like Denmark and surprisingly enough, cheetah ears and a tail. Her weapon of choice: either a gun or a wok, generally the later. She could be really, really scary when she wanted to, but she was usually happy, until someone pissed her off. She hummed a quiet song as she worked.

Noah and Tsubaki, better known as Ki, sat on the other side of the table. Noah had light brown, borderline black hair and sightless blue eyes. For some reason, he always had on a green bomber jacket, kind of like America, and red goggles that he kept perched on his head. Tsubaki had black hair in a bob cut and cold violet eyes. The three people had arrived here almost a week ago and refused to leave the group of nations.

The awkward silence was broken when Romano finally said what was probably on everyone's mind, "Yo! Bastards, why're we here?"

"Yea," Canada agreed.

"Well, we're bonding, I guess," Ki shrugged. "I really don't know, Teresa set this up."

Teresa smiled, "Yep! Bonding!" She placed the food in front of everyone.

"…thanks…" Romano said, looking at the plate of pasta.

"What about Canada?" Noah asked with a head tilt.

"Who?"

"Oh crap! We forgot the Schwa Effect!" (***1*)** Ki deadpanned.

"It's alright," Canada said. He was used to being forgotten and the blind kid being the only one to remember him.

"Well, time to eat!" Teresa chirped. They were just about to start eating when the fourth newbie ran in.

"You have to be f***ing kidding me!" Teresa growled, chucking her fork across the room at alarming speed.

Denmark had to quickly duck to avoid being impaled, "somebody has anger issues~!"

Teresa simply flipped him the bird and turned to the boy, "What is it, Gavin!?" Gavin looked basically like a younger version of Germany, accent and everything. Only difference? His lion ears and tail.

"Everyone's…" he sucked in a breath, hands on his knees, "gone!"

"Gone?" Ki asked.

"Gone!" he seconded. "I vas going to stop by Italy und Germany's house. Don't ask vhy. Und zey veren't zere!"

"W-what?" Romano asked.

"Vhat I just said! I tried calling others, but nobody vould pick up!"

Teresa whipped out her phone and quickly typed in Hungary's (big shock) phone number. The phone rang once…twice…three times before the usual 'I'm not available at the moment' junk. "Gory sheets…they are gone!"

"Not slow on the uptake there…" Gavin rolled his eyes.

"What's going on!?" Noah asked, looking around the room, panicked.

"Everyone's gone, Noah," Ki said, shock in her eyes. "We failed."

Noah's eyes turned dark, "oh." There was a long, dark silence in the room.

Romano quietly exclaimed, "D*mn…no, they can't be gone! What happed?!"

"Well, they a-" They all jumped a foot in the air when Ki's phone went off.

_~Other end of the line~_

"This isn't going to work!" Hungry exclaimed.

"Ve~" Italy said, "the monster's coming! Hurry!"

"Ve're trying, Italy!" Germany hissed.

"Does anyone have a phone?!"

"Mine doesn't work," Hungry offered.

"No," Germany shook his head.

"I have one, Engrand-san," Japan offered, handing him the phone. He quickly punched in a number and pressed 'call.'

"Hai…?" a voice on the other side of the line asked.

"T-tsubak?!" Italy asked.

**_~Other side again~_**

"The monster's coming back!" England yelled.

"Run!" Germany exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Ki asked.

There's a brief sound of passing off the phone before, "Ve~ why do I get the phone?"

Romano facepalmed. "Fratello," he groaned.

"No time! Just speak!" Teresa snapped.

Italy flinched on the other side of the line, "we're being chased by a monster thing! It already got Austria and Prussia!" Ki walked quietly towards the window and looked out.

"V-vhat!?" Gavin asked.

"Dead end!" America yelled.

"America?!" Canada asked.

"Ve~! What do we do?" Italy asked. "I'm scared!"

"Calm down. We'll be right there. Before that don't-" Teresa started. There was a scream and the line went dead, "Die…"

Denmark's eyes widened in fear, "what the h*ll was that?"

"What the f*ck do we do?!" Romano seconded.

"guys…" Ki said.

"Ve need to find a vay to get to zat world, or just stay in a bunker under the ground and wait for ze end of the vorld," Gavin said, sarcastically. BAM with a wok from Teresa.

"We need a real plan! We can't just let them die!" Teresa said.

"Guys…" Ki said, slightly louder.

"Well, the portal isn't in working condition yet, so rule that out," Noah added.

"Portal?" Denmark seconded with a head tilt.

"Guys…" Ki said, slightly louder.

"We could just use magic in place of the portal," Noah added.

"D*MN IT, GUYS!" Ki yelled.

"WHAT? IN CASE YOU CAN'T TELL, WE'RE F*CKING FREAKING OUT H-" Romano finally felt the vibrations. "What's that?"

"That's what I was f*cking trying to tell you! There're here!"

"Fire truck, no!" Noah exclaimed.

"Who's there?" Denmark asked.

"Everyone! Get down! Grab something, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Teresa smirked slightly, "my kind of ride."

Ki ran back to the table, "Noah, chalk! Hurry!" Noah fumbled with his pockets until he found a piece of chalk out. Ki nodded and scribbled some things down on the table.

"Oi! That's my table, bastard!" Romano growled. She paid no attention to him. Instead, she placed her hands over the table and muttered something. A bright light erupted from the writings.

"Um…nevermind," Romano said, backing up slightly. She finished, and the house began to shake, bright light surrounding the room.

"I hope I got that right," Ki added under her breath as the light got so bright that everyone had to shut there's eyes to avoid being blinded.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" There was a loud 'THUMP' as the house landed somewhere new.

"Holy…sh*t. Never again," Romano panted.

"I second that," Canada agreed. The others agreed. All except for Denmark, who was passed out on the floor.

"F*ck you guys, that was better than the first time, at least!" Ki said, crossing her arms.

"YOU MADE DENMARK FAINT!" Gavin said, pointing at the nation on the floor.

"Meh, well, it seems that all the annoying people faint when I do that," Ki said, glancing at Teresa.

Denmark popped up, "I'm okay! Wait…where are we?"

"Welcome to our universe. You're in the land of Kibo. We welcome your help in defeating the evil king,"

"WHAAAT?!"

* * *

**(2.0): there. done. I'll update whenever I get more ideas.**

** By the way, **

**(*1*) : reader points if you can guess what book that's from ~! **


End file.
